


Our Relationship

by I_am_IrxnMan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, also Kenhina is platonic, also teeny tiny bit of angst, everyone is a girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo talks to Kenma about their relationship with Shouyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have a thing for turning my favorite characters/ships into girls.
> 
> Also I wanted to change their names, but I feel like it might confused some people. [Including myself.]
> 
> Shouyo-Shouko
> 
> Kenma-Kazumi
> 
> Tetsurou-Tamiko
> 
> Oh well, I might use them in another story.

Kuroo was sitting on the couch of her small apartment that she shares with her childhood friend, Kenma. Said friend was sitting next to her playing one of her games.

She was waiting for her girlfriend to come so they could go out on a date. To the surprise of everyone, Kuroo’s girlfriend turned out to be Hinata Shouyo.

She can still remember the expression on Kenma’s face, as she told her that she started dating Hinata.

She really can’t blame her for that, after all no one had expected that she would start liking Karasuno’s 10th player.

It was cute seeing Kenma act protective of Shouyo once she found out. It was until Shouyo talk to her, and had to tell Kenma that she also likes Kuroo, and that she didn’t force her into anything.

Now Kuroo was on her third year of college, while Shouyo just started hers. When Kenma ask her if she was going to start living with Shouyo, Kuroo told her that they both agreed on living separately. 

Though Kenma told her that they visit each other so much, it would be better if they just live together. Still, Kuroo could tell that Kenma didn’t mind Shouyo visiting them.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kenma’s soft monotone voice startled Kuroo out of her thoughts. Looking at her, she noticed that Kenma was hugging the stuffed animal cat that Shouyo gave Kenma on her birthday.

“Nothing much, I just notice that it might start to rain.”

“What did you and Shouyo plan on doing?”

“Nothing really, we just wanted to spend time together.”

“Then you guys can just stay here and play some of my games.”

“If we do that, then Shouyo is going to ignore me.”

She still remember the first time Shouyo came to visit Kuroo on her apartment. Kenma came with her, and brought a few games that the three of them could play.

Sadly for her, Shouyo decided to pay more attention to Kenma. This left Kuroo pouting on Kenma’s lap once Shouyo left.

“It’s not my fault that Shouyo likes me more than you.”

Seeing Kenma smile, Kuroo pouted and soon held her in a headlock. Making Kenma complain, telling Kuroo that she is going to make her lose.

Three minutes later, Kuroo lose her hold on Kenma and ruffled her hair as Kenma pouted at her.

“Now I have to start this level again.”

“That’s what you get for saying that to me.”

Scrunching her nose, Kenma gave her a soft kick on her leg. Kuroo just laughed as she checked her phone.

“You know, there was a time where I actually thought that Shouyo liked you.”

“Ha..?”

“Hey! Don’t make that face!”

Kuroo blushed noticing the blank expression Kenma was giving her. She didn’t even realized what she said, so she couldn’t take back her words.

“L-look! Both you and Shouyo act so different with each other. Especially you Kenma, you make the cutest expressions each time we talked about Shouyo.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile as Kenma glared at her. Even after almost three years, Kenma still didn’t believe her.

“So are you jealous of our relationship?”

“No, not anymore.” Clearing her throat, Kuroo still felt embarrassed about saying this to Kenma. After all, she never told Shouyo about it.

“Don’t worry once we started dating I came to realize that your relationship with Shouyo is different.”

Kenma stayed silent, making Kuroo feel nervous. She planned on never telling anyone about this. But once Kenma said about Shouyo liking her more, she couldn’t help it.

Hearing Kenma sigh, Kuroo quickly turn to look at her. She must have been making a weird face, since Kenma started smiling.

“You’re really dumb.”

“Hey!”

“Shouyo is friendly with everyone, but I’m more surprised that you were jealous of me instead of Kageyama-kun.”

Hearing the light teasing tone on Kenma’s voice, Kuroo just groaned as she hid her face with her arm.

“Please don’t tell Shouyo about this.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not saying anything.”

Both of them stayed silent, Kuroo continue looking through her phone feeling anxious.

“You know, when you first told me about being together with Shouyo I felt sad.”

This time, it was Kuroo’s turn to look at Kenma with a blank expression. Though Kenma was looking at her game, trying to pass a new level.

“That time, for some reason I felt like if both of you got together…I might be left behind.”

Kenma said with a soft voice, hiding her face with her long hair.

“Both you and Shouyo are very important to me, so I didn’t say anything about it. Until Shouyo said something similar like you did. She also felt jealous of us.”

This time Kuroo opened her eyes as she looks at Kenma, who is still avoiding her gaze.

“The only difference is that she felt jealous that we know each other since a long time ago. That’s when I realized that I also felt the same way. I thought that our friendship was going to change, but after you two being together for almost 2 months I saw that everything was still the same.”

This time Kenma lift her gaze, making eye contact with Kuroo who still looked surprised.

“All three of us felt insecure about something small. But even after that, we are still close. All of our insecurities were shown to be wrong, and we were able to overcome it.”

Kenma said with a small smile on her face.

After Kenma said that, Kuroo quickly move closer to her and hugged her tightly.

“Kenma you’re so cute!”

“Stop it Kuro!”

Just then the doorbell rang, signifying that Shouyo arrived. Kuroo quickly stood up, trying to make herself look presentable.

While Kuroo did that, Kenma made a small snort as she started playing her game. It still made Kenma laugh that even after being together for almost two years, Kuroo would still try to impress Shouyo,

She can guess that Shouyo didn’t mind at all.

As she played the same level for the third time, she looks up when she felt Kuroo ruffling her hair.

“Since it’s raining, why don’t you bring out your games? That way the three of us can spend time together.”

“Okay, just don’t start complaining once Shouyo starts paying more attention to me.”

Kenma just laughed as Kuroo started grumbling, walking to the front door so she could let Shouyo in. 

As she stood up from the couch to go to her room so she could grab her games, she smiles as she heard Shouyo’s voice greeting Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this story is a mess, then I'm sorry.
> 
> I made this story after going through something similar long time ago.
> 
> I might make this a series, or maybe just make one more story with all three of them together.
> 
> KuroHina is ONE of my favorite Rare Ships in Haikyuu!!, and for a long time I've been trying to make a story for them.


End file.
